


Get It Together

by atimeforflores



Series: Stilish Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dumb boys are dumb, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Both Stiles and Parrish are oblivious to each other's attraction for the other, but the sheriff sees it. The sheriff eventually gets sick of the romantic/sexual tension and tricks them to go into a cell, a cell of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Together

It had all started with a bouquet of flowers. Stiles had stumbled into the station, all long limbs and messy hair with a bundle of roses clenched in his hand. He had walked up to Parrish’s desk where the man was filling out traffic violation forms and just hopped on, legs danging over the edge. He had shoved the roses into the deputy’s face, petals flying and had stuttered out something about buying two bouquets and getting one free and some other nonsense. Parrish just gave him that stupid little grin and pushed a box of chocolate towards the younger man. The Sheriff almost threw up right there.

Or maybe it started the night that Parrish had brought Arby’s to the station and Stiles was just lounging at his desk when the boy pulled out curly fries. The damn deputy even remembered Stiles’ stupid honey mustard.

Or maybe even the time that the Sheriff had caught them crying over Brokeback Mountain together. Consequentially that was the day that the Sheriff realized that Stiles may not have been lying when he said he had an interest in the male form. (He tried not to remember when he found Brodeback Mountain in Stiles porn folder.)

…

He was going to get diabetes by watching his deputy and son, he was sure of it. Oh god, he was choking on the fluff. He wondered if he could leave if he “accidentally” shot himself in the foot. No, he figured, that would only leave him entrapped with this disgusting display in an even smaller space.

But if he shot them…

The Sheriff quickly shook his head, turning away from his slightly homicidal thoughts when an idea struck. A brilliant idea, he would say. But, he’d have to be sneaky, and clever…

"Hey, Stiles, some drunk puked in one of the cells last night. I’m pretty sure it was purple; want to see?"

Stiles tilted his head to the side, looking up from where he was leaning over Parrish, one arm trapping the older man in. While Stiles looked away, Parrish seemed to breathe in his cologne. The Sheriff resisted the urge to brain himself on his desk.

"Parrish can come too," He sighed like it was a tragedy, pushing himself out of his chair.

Parrish leaned back, bumping into Stiles chest and smiling to himself. Stiles blushed and ran to keep up with his father, pretending his chest didn’t tingle.

The Sheriff could be devious, he could be smart.

"It’s right by the corner over there. Parrish, go with him and make sure he doesn’t touch it." But for this, he didn’t need to be.

He closed the door as his deputy crossed the threshold, locking it. Both Stiles and Parrish stared at him, shocked.

"I am sick of you two," He stated, turning to head away, "So you will stay here and work out the fact that you two have feelings for each other. Now, i am going to go get lunch with a lovely nurse. If you guys aren't together when i get back, you’ll be staying the night here."

And with that parting note, he marched out of the station.

…

"Do you think he’ll realize that i still have my keys?" Parrish asked, sitting down on the jail cell bed.

"Let him have his fun," Stiles waved him off, sitting next to him. "I’m sorry if my feelings make you uncomfortable."

Jordan looked over, eyebrow raised, “That would make me sort of hypocritical, now wouldn’t it?”

Stiles smiled at him, leaning on him slightly. Jordan put an arm around the young man’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Stiles closed his eyes in return and rested his head on Jordan’s shoulder, his face hosting a small smile.

…

The Sheriff found them later on, Stiles sitting in the ‘v’ of Jordan’s legs, playing with his fingers.

Great, now they’d be even more disgusting it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> So another prompt that was swimming around on Tumblr from like a year ago.   
> Ask is ALWAYS open (and by that i mean send me prompts)
> 
> deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
